Yoshi: Smash to Smash
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi are in the inhumane end of their lessthansuccessful talk show, and with Yoshi getting busted out of jail by paying the show's dept, can ANYTHING go right for them, and the Smashers who lend a hand? An insane oneshot for you!


Yoshizilla: Yup, I got bored so much, so I decided to do a one-shot featuring everyone's favorite three dinosaur Smashers - Yoshi, Peppy Ankylosaurus, and Dr. Hoshi, and this time, in a talk-show parody that pays tribute to the awesome Space Ghost: Coast to Coast. Well, since I practically disclaimed everything, here's hoping to a possible new fanfic series of mine after this...well, one-shot!

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night, and it was a blank and empty studio, that was floating in space, somewhere near Rainbow Road...why do you even need to know?

Peppy was looking at a cheat sheet he was holding in his hands. Dr. Hoshi was reading "Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix". The phone continously rang, and it finally picked up.

"Uhh, can you all come down to jail and get me out of here?" Yoshi pleaded, "Guess where I am? Jail."

Yoshi was sipping some orange juice, and a deabeat Re-Dead came up to him. Yoshi looked at him. "Hey, guess what? Last night, I was playing Pac-Man on the X-Box Live Arcade, and I discovered that I didn't have any money...so, I told Microsoft's main man-"

"Peter Moore, right?" Peppy asked, Dr. Hoshi standing next to him.

Yoshi nodded. "Yeah. So I told him that we were going to have to sneak out. And get this. Do you know what he said to me? He said, "I'm Microsoft's main man!" So after he called the cops, and I played Pac-Man on the X-Box Live Arcade, the police arrived, and I was still playing Pac-Man. What's wrong with that? So I-"

"Continued playing Pac-Man," Peppy interrupted.

Silence passed by.

Yoshi started again. "So I decided to-"

"Pay the bail?" Peppy interrupted.

Silence ensued again.

Yoshi and Peppy both said in unison, cutting off each other, "So I/you decided...to pay...the bail bond...with the show budget-"

Dr. Hoshi sighed, putting his right hand on his forehead. "You know we've had this conversation at last forty five times now."

"Dr. Hoshi, get my May plushie and open it to get out the show budget!"

"No!" Dr. Hoshi protested.

Peppy smirked. "You know you want to."

Dr. Hoshi sighed. "I know." He took Yoshi's May plushie and opened it, getting $1,000.

"This is it, right?" Dr. Hoshi asked, holding the money.

Yoshi gasped. "What were you doing with $1,000?"

"It was in YOUR plushie doll!" Dr. Hoshi shouted.

Yoshi sighed. "Peppy, get my Misty plushie and-"

"I didn't say anything," Peppy retorted.

"I wasn't (CENSORED) thinking it!" Yoshi protested.

Peppy gasped. "I wasn't (CENSORED) thinking of it." He said in complete innoncence.

Yoshi narrowed his eyes. "Oh really? Then what do you think?" He asked, taking off his shoes and throwing them at the Re-Dead, knocking it unconcious for no apparant reason.

Peppy sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I'll tell you what I am thinking. I think you took that $1,000 and put it in that plushie doll and-"

"And I put $1,000 in my Misty plushie as well, and-" Yoshi added.

"And now you want us to bail you out." Peppy completed.

"So we're spending the show budget to get you out of jail?" Dr. Hoshi asked.

Yoshi laughed. "We don't need the budget!"

"We don't?" Asked both Peppy and Dr. Hoshi curiously.

"Nope! We're doing a remote!" He laughed.

Dr. Hoshi sweatdropped. "Okay...should I get a camera?"

"No," Yoshi simply replied.

Peppy tilted his head. "We're gonna do the show without cameras?"

"You can do the show without cameras, but one idea that's brilliant is that we can do the show with a remote!" Yoshi stated.

"Well I'll tell you what sucks." Peppy retorted, "YOUR IDEAS!!"

Yoshi blinked. "What? The box office doesn't think so!"

"Oh really?" Peppy scoffed, handing a flyer to Yoshi. "Look at this!"

Yoshi looked at the flyer, and he rolled his eyes. "Aha! Here's an idea!"

Peppy grinned. "I know an idea, too!" He added.

Both Yoshi and Peppy then said in unison with much enthusiasm, "We'll use the old Wario interview!"

Yoshi gasped, his eyes glittering with awe and admiration. "Where do you get this stuff? That's awesome. Sure genious!" He complimented, smiling and patting Peppy on the back.

Peppy blushed, rubbing the back of his head with his left hand. "Awww shucks."

Yoshi chuckled, clutching his right flist with glee. "And we'll be promoted by the end of this show."

Dr. Hoshi groaned, rolling his eyes. "We had this conversation fourty six times now!" Dr. Hoshi retorted, his voice of tone rather annoyed.

Yoshi stared blankly at Dr. Hoshi. "You know what? You're fired."

Dr. Hoshi sighed. "Fine. Good luck finding another replacement." He started to head off towards the jail exit.

Yoshi turned to Peppy. "Peppy, send in the next candidate."

Peppy shrugged his shoulders. "Who's the next candidate? I don't even know how to-"

Yoshi gasped. "Oh, I didn't see you there, Peppy!" He laughed and patted Peppy on the back too hard, he accidentely knocked his Ankylosaurus partner unconcious. He sweatdropped and looked at his unconcious partner. "Uhhhhh..."

* * *

Later, back at the studio, Wario (wearing his WarioWare clothes) was sitting in a disgusting position in the guest chair, where Yoshi was sitting in his chair, playing around with his pen.

"So, Wario, how have your Mega Microgames been doing?' Yoshi asked.

Wario grinned. "It's been great. I'm making LOADS of money, and I can taunt you and all the others!" He laughed, getting out of his chair and shaking his rump at the camera.

Yoshi sweatdropped. "Wario, please refrain from shaking your butt on the show-" He turned to face the camera. "Hey, are you getting this?"

"Uh...YEAH! ...I guess...' Ness said, rubbing the back of his head. "How come Pikachu gets to be a garbage guy?"

"Because he has no talent, and he sucks," Peppy laughed.

Outside the studio, Pikachu can be seen pulling some dumpsters behind him, and pulling them next to the secret exit.

"Phew, why did I choose this job instead of being the camera man?" Pikachu asked, slipping on a banana peel and landing in one of the dumpsters, the dumpster's door shutting down and it started to roll down the hill, with screaming sounds from Pikachu being heard.

"So, how's Waluigi?" Yoshi asked, getting punched in the face.

Wario flexed his muscles. "He's good. But he's NOTHING compared to me!" He laughed.

Yoshi sighed. "Well, that certainly was a wake-up call, that's for sure-" He got kicked in the stomach by Wario. He moaned and fell to the floor. "Owww! What was that for?"

"I have more money than you, and you SUCK!" Wario laughed evilly, standing up and started to jump up and down on Yoshi.

Yoshi moaned in pain as Wario stomped down on him. "Ow! Ouch! Owie! He, this hurts, you know! Ow!"

Peppy grinned. "Wario's right! You do suck!"

Yoshi grabbed Wario by the legs and hurled the fat anti-hero into theempty cardboxes nearby. He pointed at Peppy. "And how exactly do I suck?"

Peppy rolled his eyes. "Let's see, you have a villian named Kamek, your main enemies are Shy-Guys and various forms of them, your games' locations have stupid names, and your voice is ABSOLUTELY TERRIBLE!"

Yoshi fumed, his left eye twitching with rage. "Terrible? Why I oughta-" He took out a ray gun and fired it at Peppy.

The explosion covered Peppy with black smoke. He coughed, and growled. "What was that for?"

"Nothing." Yoshi explained, shrugging his shoulders, "Except pants."

"Pants?" Peppy asked.

Yoshi nodded. "Pants."

"PANTS!" Ness squealed with joy, getting knocked out unconcious by Wario.

"Pants?" Yoshi and Peppy both asked, looking wearily at Wario.

Wario rubbed his hands together with glee. "Wahaha...I could make my OWN pants brand and sell it for $600! That's beat the PlayStation 3 easy!" He ran out of the studio, laughing evilly.

Yoshi looked at Peppy, wanting to know what to do next. "Pantsy-pants?"

Peppy pointed his finger at Yoshi. 'Pants..." He said in a low, meanacing tone.

Yoshi titled his head. "Pants?"

"Why are you talking about pants!?" Link shouted, suddenly appearing and knocking some humanity into the two short-termed minded dinosaurs, "This is suppose to be a talk-show, not an hour of stupidity!"

Several seconds passed by. Yoshi fired his ray gun at Link, killing the Hero of Time.

"So where were we?" Yoshi told Peppy, clearing his throat. "Pants."

Peppy nodded in agreement, folding his arms together. "Pants pants pants. Pants-pants, pa-pants pants. Pants pants pants."

"Blue jeans..." Ness moaned weakly, before getting knocked unconcious by Wario again, who ran off quickly out of the studio.

Yoshi and Peppy continued to squabble "pants" to each other, which sentences involving "pants" that didn't even make sense.

* * *

Several seconds later, Yoshi was having cereal on his feet. Dr. Hoshi came back to the set, putting his right hand on Yoshi's shoulder.

"So, how's things going?" Dr. Hoshi asked, grinning.

Yoshi blinked. "Uhhh...well, Peppy commited suicide, Ness was eaten by ravenous wolves, Wario sold pants for $600 and outsold the PlayStation 3, Link's dead, Pikachu's screaming his head off as he is forever trapped in a dumpster, and-" He throughly explained, before being slapped on the mouth by Dr. Hoshi's right hand.

"TOO much information," Dr. Hoshi said, handing Yoshi a piece of paper, "These are all the bad things we did on the show." He rubbed the back of his head. "And I'm sorry I insulted you."

Yoshi smiled. "Apoligy accepted, old friend." He told Dr. Hoshi, hugging him tightly.

Several seconds passed by.

Dr. Hoshi tapped Yoshi's shoulder. "Ummm...Yoshi, you can stp hugging." Several more seconds passed by. "Yoshi?" He pulled Yoshi off him, to find out that he was... "Dead?"

"I always said that mama Luigi would have his revenge!' Luigi cackled, as he thre off his clothes and started to run around the studio, cackling maniacally.

Dr. Hoshi watched blankly, and he shrugged. 'Oh well. It's not like anyone's watching this, anyway," He said, sitting on a cactus and sipping some tea.

* * *

In the SUper Smash Brothers Mansion, the other (well-alive) Smashers are watching the show in the living room, and they are laughing with joy, rolling on the floor.

"Now THIS is an ending!" Mario said to Peach.

Peach giggled, and she stopped, pondering. 'Wait a minute, it this is the end of the show, then what ever happened to Pikachu?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in space...

"Hello? Anyone there?" Pikachu asked, screaming at the top of his lungs (even though no one could hear him since he was in space and was also trapped inside the dumpster), "GET ME OUTTA HERE!!"

* * *

"Hey, what the hell's going on?" Yoshi asked, seeing the closing credits of the finished show.

"Credits," Dr. Hoshi explained.

Yoshi winced, and he scoffed. "What are all these words doing here?" He asked again.

Dr. Hoshi growled. "Credits."

Yoshi rolled his eyes. "If I wanted to read a book, I would go to the carnival!"

Later, at the carnival...

"What's this word?" Yoshi asked, pointing at a random word.

"It," Dr. Hoshi answered Yoshi.

Yoshi nodded, aweing with enthusiasm. "So THAT'S how 'it' is spelled."

Peppy laughed, placing his hands on his hips. "Well, son of a gun."

"Do this one." Yoshi suggested, pointing at another word.

Dr. Hoshi examined the word. "Is."

Yoshi shook his head. "Wha? It looks like the other word."

"Yeah. It starts off the same way," Dr. Hoshi explained.

Peppy blinked. "Damn," He said in disbelief.

"read that one," Yoshi pointed at a group of words.

Dr. Hoshi looked at the sign post. "It is too..." Dr. Hoshi didn't have time to finish, as he, Yoshi, and Peppy were knocked to their deaths by an upcoming rollercoaster.

Thankfully, the show never aired elsewhere.

THE END 


End file.
